


with this electric feeling

by trilobites



Series: story of light [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Autistic Kageyama Tobio, Awkward Conversations, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Casual Sex, Communication, Domestic, Explicit Sexual Content, Food, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, M/M, Meet-Cute, Minor Injuries, Mutual Masturbation, Near Future, Nonverbal Communication, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilobites/pseuds/trilobites
Summary: When a minor injury puts Kageyama on the bench, he heads to Osaka for a short vacation to take his mind off of things. Who should he run into other than his favorite Miya?
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Series: story of light [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917859
Comments: 13
Kudos: 217





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my HQ Rarepair Week 2020 Entry: [let me love (fix me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017761). I don't think you'll be lost even if you don't read the prequel, but it will provide full context.

Hinata had suggested making reservations at a hot springs resort for the duration of his stay in Osaka. “Because you look like you’re in some serious need of rest and relaxation, Kageyama-san!” But Kageyama didn’t understand the point in spending exorbitant sums on something like a resort, so he did the sensible thing by booking an apartment rental for the two weeks instead. In the end, it had been the right thing to do; even though it was a vacation, Kageyama was doing the same thing that he always did when he was at home alone: eat, watch volleyball videos, stretch, work out, stare at the wall—not necessarily in that order.

Throughout the season, Kageyama’s elbow had been giving him trouble. It ached on rainy days and creaked when he didn’t stretch it out extensively. Tendinitis from repetitive motion, said his physiotherapist. Which meant resting. In other words, four to six weeks without so much as touching a volleyball. It was only when volleyball had been forcibly taken out of the picture that he realized how much his time revolved around it. Kageyama looked out the window of the darkened apartment, just for a change of pace from staring at the wall. There was only so much volleyball playback footage he could watch. He was pretty sure that anyone else would have hobbies to catch up during a rare moment of rest like this, but here he was, at a loss over something so simple.

“This is fucking stupid,” he muttered, before he grabbed his wallet and went outside.

It was still the height of summer, and as soon as he left the cool of the air conditioned apartment, Kageyama’s brow began to break out into a thin sweat. The only bliss was the fact that the sun was settling into the horizon, enveloped in the soft dough of nightfall until tomorrow. He regretted a little coming outside. The streets were crowded, and the bright lights and jumble of sounds around him were disorienting. He focused on a fixed point, the giant catfish balloon hanging over a building, to ground himself as he walked.

After a minute, Kageyama ducked into a kushikatsu stall and breathed a sigh of relief at the relative quiet the short curtain provided. He looked at the cashier’s forehead while placing his order.

“3 skewers pork. One sweet potato. Please.”

He paid and waited for his plate, and when he turned his head, he saw someone else coming into the empty stall. Great, now he would have company. Kageyama shuffled to the side, but the stranger was tall, too. First came a shock of blonde, then sleepy eyes and lips curved downward.

“Miya-san?”

Atsumu turned, brow arched in confusion before he made the realization. Then he grinned at Kageyama, wide and warm. “Whoa, Tobio-kun? What’re the chances of seein’ you here?”

“I’m on vacation,” he said.

“In Osaka? Wait, hold that thought.” Atsumu suddenly turned to the cashier, as if remembering where he was. “Sorry. This is my junior. I didn’t expect to run into him here today. Can I get 5 meatballs? Do you have gizzards?”

Kageyama watched the ease with which Atsumu talked with the cashier, who laughed when he miscounted his change and handed her extra coins. The cashier smiled more than she had with Kageyama, and giggled, too. That was when Kageyama noticed that Atsumu’s hair was slicked back in a combover; his shirt blue in a fine knit with linen pants that hugged his hips. He looked nice, like he’d taken even more care with how he looked than usual. Kageyama stared at Atsumu while he collected his food, absently chewing on his fried pork while wondering what superpower Atsumu summoned to move through life like he did.

“Sorry, Tobio-kun,” he said, coming to stand next to Kageyama. Their shoulders brushed, and Kageyama stopped chewing. Atsumu didn’t seem to notice. He bit into one of the fried meatballs.

“Anyway, you’re in Osaka for vacation?”

Kageyama nodded. “Two weeks. I have tendinitis.”

Atsumu’s eyes widened, and he swallowed the food in his mouth. “Oh, shit, no way? You gonna be okay?”

“My physiotherapist said I need to rest for at least four weeks.” He scowled. “No volleyball until it’s over.”

Atsumu laughed. “It’s a vacation, not exile. But I guess I’d also go stir crazy if someone told me to stop playin’ volleyball for four weeks. Good luck, Tobio-kun.”

Kageyama tried to imagine Atsumu sitting still and without volleyball, and found it difficult. He’d never known him outside of it. Even standing here in the kushikatsu stall was a little strange, given that most of the time they’d ever spent together was on a court. He felt overly conscious of the way that Atsumu’s whole attention was fixed on him. Kageyama flushed and looked away.

“Um…what are you doing here, Miya-san?”

“What’d I tell you about callin’ me that?” Atsumu said.

Kageyama suddenly remembered the first time that Atsumu had said those same words to him, during the youth camp in his second year of high school. Being pressed up against Atsumu in the lower bunk in their room, breaths growing quick as their lips met in sloppy, unpracticed kisses. He blinked rapidly at his plate.

“What are you doing here, Atsumu-san?” He corrected himself.

Atsumu was polishing off the gizzards on his skewer. “Was supposed to meet someone, but then I got stood up.” His brow darkened, and he looked pissy as he stabbed a stray flake of breading on his plate. “Got all dressed up and came out for nothin’.”

Meet someone? As in a date? Neither of them had ever brought up the conversation in that youth camp dorm room ever again, but Kageyama still carried the memory of it with him. Did this mean Atsumu was seeing people? Maybe he was, and it was just Kageyama who still had trouble with figuring out how to do the same.

“At least you got to eat kushikatsu. And…you got to see me.” The last part came out of his mouth without him meaning for it to. That was weird, wasn’t it? Kageyama added hurriedly, “Sorry about your plans, though.”

Atsumu paused for a moment. The mood in the air shifted even though he hadn’t moved a muscle. “You’re right. Kushikatsu always tastes good, huh?”

He didn’t say anything else to Kageyama after that, just thanked the stall employees for the food and lifted up the curtain behind where he and Kageyama had been standing. Atsumu turned to him.

“You ready to go?”

“Yes.”

Atsumu held the curtain up and let Kageyama pass by first. His arm dragged along the fabric of Atsumu’s shirt on the way out. He was warm underneath it. The feeling made all of Kageyama’s hair stand on end. He tried to walk out quickly, get as far away from Atsumu as he could on the street. Atsumu came up behind him, hands in his pockets.

“So where’re you stayin’?” he asked.

“A rental apartment.”

“Maybe I can walk with you part of the way.”

“It might be out of the way.”

“That’s okay. Got stood up, remember?”

Atsumu was looking at him intently. Kageyama couldn’t tell what he wanted, just that he wanted something. He could discern in a split second when someone would make a feint on the court, but there was no volleyball between them, only some distance and the night air.

“Okay,” he said, and pointed down the street. “It’s this way.”

“I live that way, too.”

Kageyama didn’t know how to respond, so he started walking. It was hard to think of anything to say; the crowd had only grown thicker as the night had gone on. Atsumu didn’t seem to mind, though. He pointed out things on the street randomly and launched into an explanation on how long certain businesses had been in operation, what their best dish was. They were quickly on the outskirts of the business district, close to where Kageyama had started the evening. There were few pedestrians here.

“Do you like curry?” Atsumu asked.

“Yes. How did you know?”

“Well, you did that one curry commercial a couple years back. Didn’t know if you liked it or if you were just really actin’ like you did. Thought of it ‘cause that curry place over there is pretty good.” He was pointing at a sign over Kageyama’s shoulder.

Kageyama stopped in his tracks. “You watched the commercial?”

“Huh? Well, yeah. It was kind of a big deal, y’know.”

Kageyama had read the script and wanted to run out of the studio where they’d been filming. How many fucking bowls of curry had he eaten for that? He felt his face burning with sudden embarrassment.

“It was a really shitty commercial, though.”

Atsumu laughed loudly. “It kinda was, but it was cute.”

Kageyama stared. Cute, he said. Like Kageyama was cute or the commercial? Did it matter? He wanted to ask, but Atsumu was stepping closer. He leaned in and kissed him once on the mouth. Their lips were closed, but the kiss was firm with underlying intent. Kageyama blinked when they pulled apart.

“Are you okay with that?” Atsumu asked.

Kageyama nodded, and pulled Atsumu back in by the nape. Their lips met heatedly, and Kageyama forgot that he was standing on a street corner in a residential block. Atsumu tilted his head and the angle made their lips slide together, wet and slick. Kageyama’s thoughts turned to static. Only Atsumu’s hand on his waist pushing him back stopped him.

“We should do this…not here,” he said, voice low.

Kageyama opened his eyes. This time, the desire in Atsumu’s gaze was unmistakable. It sent a thrill through him. “Okay. We’re almost at my apartment.”

The breeze in the air chilled the wetness on his lips. Kageyama decided to start walking first, and let Atsumu follow behind him.

* * *

If someone had told Kageyama that within the first two days of his vacation he would have his dick shoved down Atsumu’s throat, he would have punched them in the teeth. That said, he did have his dick down Atsumu’s throat. He was perched on the side of the bed with Atsumu’s nose pressed up into his pubic hair. Kageyama watched Atsumu bob his head up and down on the length of him. Atsumu’s eyes were closed, brow furrowed in concentration. From sucking his cock. Kageyama’s toes curled. He grasped onto the curve of Atsumu’s head to ground himself.

Then Atsumu’s fingers came down to brush at his balls. Kageyama yanked on his hair and cried out: “Fuck!”

Atsumu stopped and pulled off of him, and Kageyama let go of his hair at once.

“Shit, sorry.”

“S’okay,” Atsumu said. His voice was rough from how his throat had been used. Kageyama noticed how swollen his lips were already. Somehow, these were the details that finally made it feel real that he was having sex with Atsumu. They had been at a food stall, and now they were here. Atsumu pulled Kageyama’s hand back to his head.

“I like getting my hair pulled. You can scratch and bite, too.”

“Are you a masochist?” Kageyama blurted out.

Atsumu’s cheeks flushed. “Yeah, I am. What of it? If you don’t like it, then I won’t make it your problem.”

It reminded Kageyama a little of their first kiss, when Atsumu had been mortified to even admit to wanting to be with another boy. So he wasn’t unflappable, just confident. Kageyama took comfort in it and tugged on Atsumu’s hair. Hard. Atsumu groaned, the arousal clear in his voice. The sound of it made Kageyama’s cock throb. He liked this.

“It’s not a problem,” he said. “I…like it.”

“Oh. ‘Kay, then you shoulda said so from the start.”

“I didn’t realize until now.”

Atsumu paused, before he laughed. “You’re real funny, Tobio-kun. You’re as honest as ever, huh?”

Kageyama didn’t understand, but Atsumu’s words didn’t seem to be mean. He shrugged, and nudged Atsumu with his foot.

“Are you going to keep going?” he asked.

“Oh, yeah. I’m not done with you yet.”

Atsumu poured more of the lube into his hand and spread it over Kageyama’s cock. The friction from that alone would have been enough to get Kageyama off, if Atsumu only continued. But he seemed eager to put his mouth on his dick again. He was swallowing down Kageyama, lips stretched out wide around his girth. As requested, Kageyama yanked on his hair, and Atsumu moaned without restraint. The sensation of the vibrations went straight through his cock, and Kageyama shuddered.

“Fuck, fuck, Atsumu-san.”

Even though Atsumu was the one whose mouth was stuffed full, it was obvious that he was the one in control of this exchange: his hands were squeezing Kageyama’s thighs to hold him in place while he curled his tongue along the underside of his cock at his own pace. Kageyama didn’t think he minded. At any rate, it was hard to protest when Atsumu was eating him like this. He ran the blunt edge of his nails down Atsumu’s shoulder blade, and Atsumu’s grip on his thighs tightened. The sight of Atsumu sucking his dick and loving it brought Kageyama to the edge of his climax.

“Um, I’m going to come,” he gasped, pushing at Atsumu’s shoulder. When Atsumu didn’t respond, Kageyama repeated himself. He didn’t like coming inside people, especially when they hadn’t talked about it beforehand. However, the words were difficult to summon. Kageyama didn’t want to come like this. He kneed Atsumu sharply in the ribs. It worked. Atsumu pulled off, but he wasn’t in such a good humor this time.

“What?”

Kageyama frowned. “I just don’t like it. Coming inside someone’s mouth. It’s dirty.”

“Oh, ‘kay. Sorry,” Atsumu said, frown relaxing. “Do you still want me to get you off?”

Kageyama nodded. “Yes.”

Atsumu tackled him to the bed without warning, and Kageyama’s eyes went wide when Atsumu kissed him again. He nipped at his lower lip, and Kageyama’s mouth fell open on a gasp. Atsumu’s tongue slipped inside. Kageyama moaned and swirled his tongue hot against his. He didn’t mind that Atsumu was taking charge, but it didn’t mean that he liked to lie there without participating. Kageyama grabbed the collar of Atsumu’s shirt and held him in place while they kissed. By the time they pulled apart, they were both breathing hard.

Atsumu’s lips were wet and flushed a dark pink. He grinned down at him.

“You really didn’t wanna come in my mouth, huh? Kinda unusual. People really like that.”

“So what? I told you already: it’s dirty.”

“So you’re still a goody two-shoes, that it?”

He’d been so bothered when Atsumu had called him that all those years ago, but the suggestion in the words now had his cock stiffening distressingly fast. Of course, this didn’t escape Atsumu’s notice. Kageyama blushed at how he was blatantly staring at his cock. Atsumu grabbed it and started to tug.

“You’re cute.” Apparently Atsumu didn’t like shutting up. Ever. Kageyama’s head fell back onto the bed as Atsumu’s hand worked his cock just right.

“I fucking kneed you in the ribs,” he gasped out.

Atsumu laughed. “Yeah, and? It got me goin’.”

Atsumu’s fingers tightened around the shaft of his cock, suctioning around the swollen head. Kageyama’s eyes closed shut as he fucked up into Atsumu’s fist. He was only listening to Atsumu with half an ear. It was too hard to pay any more attention when his head was swimming, his body turning hot with how good it felt to have Atsumu’s touch. Kageyama cried out, and then he came. He watched cum dribble out of the slit of his cock, all over Atsumu’s hand.

“Shit.” He went limp on the mattress when his orgasm finally ended. Atsumu went to the bathroom and returned to stand next to where Kageyama lay. His hands were on his hips, and his lips were turned up in amusement.

“You awake, Tobio-kun?”

Kageyama scowled at him, sitting up slowly. He was debating flipping Atsumu off, but then he looked down at where Atsumu’s pants were tented obviously. He reached out to run his fingers over the bulge there, and this made Atsumu gasp quietly. It felt strange to be so forward with him; the memories of their adolescence were still fresh in his mind. At the same time, Kageyama liked the feeling like he was paving over those memories with something new. Neither of them had to be scared anymore, and this could feel good for what it was.

“Can I touch you?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I want it.”

Atsumu took off his pants and briefs in one go, and it was Kageyama’s turn to stare. Atsumu’s cock was hard and straining. It bounced between his legs as he knelt back on the bed. The hair at his crotch was dark, unlike the blonde on top of his head. That contrast made his dick twitch with interest, which was honestly so weird. He shook the thought from his mind as he went over to him. Kageyama poured lube into his palm and grabbed Atsumu, stiff and warm in his fist.

Atsumu made a low noise and put a hand on his shoulder. It had surprised Kageyama every time he saw those fingers and how slender and smooth they were. However, there was none of Atsumu’s usual dexterity in his grip right now. He was panting quietly, fingers twitching as Kageyama worked his cock.

“Do you, um, like it rough here, too?” he asked, face flushing hot.

“Yeah.”

Kageyama increased the speed of his strokes, less careful than he’d been a moment ago. Atsumu moaned immediately. His head fell forward, and the last of his combover came undone from the mousse. Atsumu’s arousal was plain to see in his expression: his tongue was peeking out, wet and pink in his mouth, and his brow was furrowed.

“You’re really hot,” he said without thinking.

The line of Atsumu’s mouth wobbled, before it settled into an awkward smile. Kageyama observed, rapt at the changing expressions on Atsumu’s handsome face. He stroked over the head of his cock deliberately, and Atsumu’s forehead dropped onto Kageyama’s shoulder. His fingers were digging into his shoulder, his body trembling.

“Fuck, Tobio-kun. Yeah, keep doin’ that and I’ll come.”

“Oh, okay,” he breathed. Kageyama didn’t stop moving his hand. The motions made loud wet noises that accompanied Atsumu’s cries of pleasure. There was no more warning than that before Atsumu spilled hot over Kageyama’s fist.

Kageyama pulled his hand away and stared at the milky cum coating his hand. He’d made Atsumu feel good. The thought pleased him, and he cleaned off his hand with the tissue before lying down next to where Atsumu had collapsed. The bed was a cramped fit, not meant for two athletes as tall and broad as they were. Atsumu’s eyes were closed, and his breath even by the time that Kageyama had found a comfortable position.

“Are you awake, Atsumu-san?”

Atsumu’s eye cracked open. “Funny. You a jokester now, Tobio-kun?”

Kageyama shrugged. He didn’t really make jokes or kid around with people, but he couldn’t help wanting to be a little bit cheeky with Atsumu for his comment earlier. Atsumu flicked Kageyama’s fringe in retaliation, then turned onto his back. It was a casual gesture, full of a friendliness that Kageyama didn’t know how to place.

“You visit Shouyou-kun yet?”

Kageyama grimaced. “No.”

Atsumu laughed. “What’s with that reaction? If s’not to see Shouyou-kun, then why the hell’d you come all the way to Osaka to stay for two weeks?”

“I’ll see him. Sometime. I guess.”

The tendinitis wasn’t a big deal as far as injuries went, but Kageyama still felt strange seeing Hinata while he was suspended from playing. Time spent off the court between them usually involved eating and then arguing about volleyball match playbacks. They were none of them in high school anymore, but he wouldn’t be able to shake the feeling that he was losing while Hinata kept on full-throttle ahead. It wasn’t as though Hinata was the most attentive person either.

“Okay, okay, I can take a hint,” Atsumu said. “Then what’re you plannin’ for the next couple of weeks?”

Kageyama’s teammates all welcomed vacations with open arms, each of them harboring a long list of things they wanted to do in their free time. What he wanted most was to play volleyball, so even after going through a lengthy guidebook on Osaka, he didn’t know. Which was how he had ended up at the kushikatsu stall in the first place. He sighed.

“I don’t know.”

“Really?”

“Yes!” he snapped. “I didn’t come here because I was dying to! It was weird to stay home for four weeks, so I decided on it randomly. I just want to play volleyball again.”

Atsumu didn’t say anything for a moment. Kageyama wondered whether he’d made the conversation tense, but then Atsumu looked at him and smiled. “I get that. Since you’re here, though, maybe we should see each other again and hang out.”

Kageyama blinked. Atsumu wanted to see him again? He hadn’t considered as far as what would happen after Atsumu and he had sex. It wasn’t like they were in the habit of discussing things after doing them together anyway. However, he found that he didn’t dislike the idea of seeing Atsumu again. The sight of a familiar face in a faraway city was more welcome than he’d expected.

“Okay.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes. I’ll give you my phone number.”

Just like that, they agreed on it. Kageyama didn’t have a reason to refuse to begin with. He and Atsumu got dressed again, and he watched Atsumu try and fail to arrange his hair back into place. Kageyama couldn’t imagine putting that much work into his own hair, but he could appreciate the fact that Atsumu put care into looking nice. Once the clothes were back on, the only indication that Atsumu and he had fucked was the untamable mess of his hair. The cowlick sticking up on the back of his head was amusing. Kageyama stared at it as he walked Atsumu to the entryway door.

“See ya, Tobio-kun.”

Kageyama nodded. “Good night.”

Atsumu didn’t linger before leaving. The door shut behind him with a decisive click, and Kageyama was alone again. Unlike earlier in the evening, he felt at peace with this fact. The tension in his shoulders was gone, and he forgot for a moment that there had ever been a painful throbbing in his elbow. He turned off the lights in the living room and ventured into the dim apartment to get ready for bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Kageyama had brought one pair of nice pants with him, just in case he did the unthinkable and ate somewhere trendy with Hinata and Sakusa. However, he knew that Sakusa would never invite him somewhere like that. This meant the pants were free for him to wear to Atsumu’s apartment. The cotton had some give, but still restrictive compared to the sweat-wicking elastic and lightweight shorts he was used to. He had gone back and forth on the chinos and his dark navy joggers for ten minutes until he left his apartment. It had taken him hours at the department store to even find a pair of pants that didn’t make him want to claw them off his legs, so he knew he could endure one evening with these on.

Besides, he didn’t want to show up and feel like he looked shabby next to Atsumu. He wasn’t concerned with things like that as a rule, but this time, it bothered him. So he showed up in the chinos and button-up shirt at Atsumu’s doorstep, a bag of cherries in hand. Of course, this meant that Atsumu answered the door in a pair of sweatpants and a MSBY apparel t-shirt.

“Hey, Tobio-kun.”

“Hello, Atsumu-san,” he answered stiffly, embarrassed.

Atsumu grinned. “You look nice.”

“Thank you.” He held out the bag of cherries. “I brought these.”

“You didn’t have to, but thanks.” Atsumu took them and let Kageyama inside. 

The entryway was narrow, but not as narrow as Kageyama’s apartment in Tokyo. He took off his shoes and went into the apartment proper. The first thing he noticed was the smell of food in the air—soup and something frying. It was warm, and made him think of Miyagi. Unlike the homey food, the apartment itself was modern. The kitchen was to the right, bordered with a bar rather than a proper dining table. Kageyama took in the sight of the sofa and the TV mounted to the wall. It was bright and smaller than he’d expected.

“Make yourself at home. I’ll put this away.”

Kageyama sat down on the sofa and leaned his chin against his steepled hands. He’d overthought this, hadn’t he? There was no reason to be nervous or to try so hard. It was just hanging out. Atsumu had said so, too. He straightened up when Atsumu called out from the kitchen: “Did you eat yet?”

“No.” He went to the bar overlooking the kitchen, and saw Atsumu fiddling with the grill and the stove. There was a pot of soup and the smell of grilling had been salmon fillets. To the side of the counter was a pile of thin-sliced cabbage. “Did you make all of this?”

Atsumu shrugged. “Yeah. It’s not much. I usually eat around this time, so I figured we could eat together. You hungry?”

Kageyama nodded. “But I can help.”

“Ha. Hold your horses there. You’re still the guest y’know.” Atsumu put the cabbage on the bar with two plates. “You can serve that up if you wanna help so bad.”

Kageyama did just that, dividing the cabbage onto the plates while watching Atsumu out of the corner of his eye. Upon closer examination, it was clear that Atsumu cooked for function more than out of enjoyment. The tofu in the soup were cut into varying sizes, and the turnip chunks were uneven where they floated in the broth. His lips twitched trying to imagine Atsumu with a chef’s knife.

“What’re you so pleased for?”

Kageyama looked up at Atsumu, unable to keep the smile off his face. “I was imagining you cutting vegetables.”

“So that’s what you’re smilin’ about?”

“It just doesn’t seem like you would like it that much. So I thought that you cutting onions would be kind of funny.”

Atsumu put the rest of the food on the bar, before he raised an eyebrow at Kageyama. In spite of this, there was indulgence in his expression as he arranged the dishes—rice bowl, soup bowl, plate with fish and salad. They sat neatly at the place where each bar stool stood.

“Yeah, yeah, well I feed myself, don’t I?” he said. “‘Sides, it’s about what tastes good, not how you cut ‘em.”

There must have been validity to Atsumu’s words, because the food tasted especially good. The miso was salty and refreshing as it went down his palate after the savory bites of salmon. Kageyama took bites in between of the cabbage while the evening weather report played in the background on the TV. Atsumu had put the volume on high, but turned it down when Kageyama asked him to. On top of everything that Kageyama knew about him, Atsumu was a surprisingly considerate host. He even washed the cherries and gave Kageyama a bowl before sitting down next to him on the sofa after dinner.

Kageyama looked down at the bowl. The fruit was a dark red, plump and firm. Atsumu was sucking them off the stems and absently spitting out the pits into a napkin. He felt like maybe he should have brought more than cherries in exchange for the meal. When he said this, Atsumu blinked.

“Huh? But you’re my guest, so I just fed ya a little. S’not a big deal.”

Did this mean Atsumu cooked for his other guests, too? Maybe it really wasn’t a big deal to him, and Kageyama was reading too much into it. He mumbled, “Okay” and popped one of the cherries into his mouth. He chewed on it while he stared up at the TV. On the screen, a small penguin was being guarded from the chill by its father. Then the narrator announced that otherwise, the baby wouldn’t make it through the night.

“What the fuck. Nature is harsh,” he muttered.

Atsumu broke into laughter next to him. Kageyama whipped his head around, bewildered at the outburst. The corners of Atsumu’s eyes were crinkled, entire face lit up with amusement.

“What?”

“Nothin’, nothin’. You’re just real cute,” Atsumu said in between laughing. Kageyama stared at him. There it was again, ‘cute.’ Atsumu said it openly, like it was just an observation about the weather and not a mismatched compliment for a grown adult like Kageyama.

“You call me ‘cute’ a lot.”

Atsumu’s laughter died down, but there was still a faint smile on his face. “Yeah, so?”

“You don’t say things you don’t mean.”

“Hm, yeah, guess you’re right. My brother says I’m a shitty liar.”

Kageyama’s nape prickled with embarrassment and nerves. Atsumu didn’t seem similarly affected. He was sprawled comfortably on his end of the sofa, thighs spread over the width of the seat. The sight of him like this suddenly filled Kageyama with longing. He set the bowl of cherries down on the low table in front of the sofa and moved closer to Atsumu.

“Can I kiss you?” he asked.

Atsumu’s mouth turned up at the corner. “Yeah.”

Kageyama leaned in and kissed him. The first one was angled awkwardly, but he turned his head and kissed Atsumu again. Their lips slotted together in place, and Atsumu’s stubble brushed up rough against his skin. He didn’t mind. He stayed there and let Atsumu hold him by chin, keeping him in place as their kissing grew wet and open-mouthed. Kageyama shivered at the touch. He felt bold enough to run his hands up the length of Atsumu’s thighs and squeeze at the thick muscles there. Atsumu made a low noise; Kageyama’s face turned hot. He became overly conscious of himself, of the fabric of his shirt shifting over his skin, how the TV gave off static waves through the air. He was excited.

Kageyama broke the kiss long enough to gasp out: “Touch me.”

Atsumu did. He pulled Kageyama closer to him, until he was pressed flush up against his chest. One hand went to Kageyama’s waist, the other over his chest, and his mouth was back on Kageyama’s, tongue probing deep. Kageyama moaned as he sucked on it. It felt good to have it hot and wet in his mouth, to hear Atsumu panting from this close up. He put his hand back on Atsumu’s thigh and stroked his skin through the fabric of his joggers. At the same time, Atsumu’s thumb brushed over his nipple hardening beneath his shirt. He cried out and pulled his mouth away.

“Wow, you’re sensitive here, huh?” Atsumu asked, repeating the motion.

Kageyama’s head lowered into the crook of Atsumu’s neck. His fist bunched up Atsumu’s pants fabric; he nodded. Atsumu laughed a little.

“Don’t say it.”

“Say what?” Atsumu sounded distracted.

“That it’s cute.”

“Well it is.”

Kageyama shuddered. He looked down at Atsumu’s finger working his nipple and noticed the growing bulge in his pants. He put his hand over it and squeezed lightly. That was when Atsumu stopped and groaned. Kageyama did it again to the same effect.

“Is that okay?” he asked.

“Yeah.”

Kageyama rubbed Atsumu’s cock and felt it hardening further. They were going to have sex again. More like they were already having sex again. He felt too eager and transparent. Was this going too fast? Why did he care? What reason did he have to stop anyway?

“What’re you thinkin’ so hard about?”

“Who says I’m thinking anything?”

“It’s kinda all over your face.”

“I’m thinking about sucking your cock.” Kageyama pulled back and sat up. Before he could start getting self-conscious about it, he got on his knees in front of Atsumu on the sofa. He looked up at Atsumu and rubbed his cock again. Atsumu swallowed.

“Can I?”

“Shit. Yeah.”

Kageyama lost no time pulling down Atsumu’s pants and grabbing hold of his cock. He licked up the underside and over the head; the taste was salty on his tongue. He swallowed the head even though it was only half-hard. It was gratifying to feel Atsumu swelling inside his mouth, to hear him muffle his moans as Kageyama started bobbing his head up and down on him.

“Fuck, Tobio-kun.”

Kageyama peered up and saw Atsumu’s face was flushed, teeth biting into his lower lip. This also felt good. He grabbed Atsumu’s hand and brought it to rest over the curve of his skull. Atsumu wasn’t rough like Kageyama had been with him, but that was okay. Just the feeling of his hand being there and knowing that Atsumu could push his head down whenever he wanted to was good enough.

Kageyama drooled around the girth of Atsumu’s dick and worked the head with his tongue. He used the slick from his mouth to stroke the rest of Atsumu’s dick. Atsumu’s hips bucked up, and he cursed again. His fingers tightened in Kageyama’s hair. Kageyama groaned. Was Atsumu going to come like this? He would have pulled off, but his hunger seemed irrepressible and reckless. Maybe he’d be satisfied if Atsumu’s cum splattered in the insides of his mouth. The thought made him shudder. He unbuttoned his pants and yanked down the zipper.

“Wait, Tobio-kun.”

Atsumu tugged on his hair once. Kageyama pulled off and sat back on his heels, chin covered in slick. He tilted his head and looked at Atsumu questioningly.

“Um, what is it?”

“Well, y’said you don’t like coming in other people’s mouths. So I figured you wouldn’t like a mouthful of cum either. Not that it didn’t feel good, uh…obviously.” Atsumu’s eyes flashed to his cock, still hard and spit-slick from Kageyama’s mouth. He blushed a little.

Kageyama stared. He hadn’t expected Atsumu to remember or consider something like that. The momentary pause allowed the haziness in his head to clear, and he remembered that what Atsumu was saying was true. He didn’t like cum in his mouth or up his ass; he’d only found those things appealing because he was swept up in the moment. No, that wasn’t true. He really had wanted it. The thought of Atsumu’s cum hot on his tongue had made his cock throb. He looked back at Atsumu.

“So…what should I do?”

“Nothin’ if you don’t wanna.”

“I want to!” he said, leaning up.

Atsumu blinked, then his lips twitched. There was warmth in even that gesture. Kageyama watched it melt over his face.

“We should go inside. I got lube there.”

Kageyama nodded and followed Atsumu past the sliding door into his room. They quickly shed their clothes, until Kageyama was kneeling on the bed with Atsumu. Their hands were wrapped around the other’s cocks, stroking up and down in a steady rhythm. Kageyama panted and tried not to fuck up into Atsumu’s fist; he still hadn’t finished him off, and if he did that, he’d definitely lose focus. Atsumu’s touch made him forget about his earlier confusion. The only thing he needed to do was enjoy this. He moaned and listened to Atsumu’s moans in turn.

Atsumu came first. His hand stilled, and he came with a shout, spilling over Kageyama’s hand and dripping down onto the sheets. Kageyama observed the cum on his hand again.

“There’s more than there was last time.”

Atsumu snorted. “Tobio-kun, you’re so weird.” He reached for Kageyama and started jerking his dick again. “Let’s see how much you make, then, huh?”

“Wait, Atsumu-san—!”

Kageyama cried out and braced himself against Atsumu as he teased his slit with the pad of his thumb. He trembled and came with two more tugs of Atsumu’s hand.

After they cleaned up, Kageyama sat on the bed next to Atsumu, who was lying in the nude under the blanket like it was a habit.

“It is, though. I sleep naked.”

Kageyama felt himself blush. “Good to know.”

Atsumu had his fingers laced together under his head, and his eyes were closed. He didn’t seem bothered by Kageyama’s presence, and was making no moves to kick him out. Maybe he was too polite to tell him to get lost. Kageyama decided to sit up and start gathering his clothes before it became awkward. He had one leg down his pants when Atsumu sat up and turned to where he sat at the foot of the bed. At some point, he’d put on clothes as well.

“The pants are nice.”

Kageyama frowned at them. “They’re chinos.”

“Well, you’re usually wearin’ athletic gear.” He grinned toothily. “You didn’t have to dress nice to come over. I would’ve had sex with you in sweatpants, too.”

Kageyama’s face was on fire. He pulled his pants all the way up and buttoned up his shirt, too, for good measure. No way in hell was he having this conversation half-dressed. “I didn’t come over expecting anything!”

Atsumu lifted his hands. “Didn’t say ya did.”

Kageyama wasn’t exactly telling the truth, but he didn’t want Atsumu to know. He hadn’t expected sex, but he’d wanted to look nicer than he would have on any other day. Did that count as an ulterior motive? He didn’t know how to ask Atsumu.

“It’s okay that we had sex again, right?”

“You wanted to, didn’t you?”

Kageyama nodded.

“I wanted to. And we’re adults, so it’s all okay.” He looked at Kageyama and smiled. “‘Sides, it’s kinda nice when it’s with someone you know. Meetin’ up with strangers is pretty hit-or-miss.”

Kageyama remembered the combover, the nice weave of the shirt Atsumu had worn when Kageyama had helped him take it off. “So you have sex with random hookups?”

“Don’t say that like you’re a disapproving auntie,” Atsumu lamented.

“I’m not! I just didn’t realize.” He didn’t really enjoy having sex with strangers. It took a lot to open up to them about what he liked, what he didn’t like, and to negotiate. All for a one-time meeting. Of course, this just meant that he hadn’t had sex in a long while. Apparently Atsumu wasn’t similarly afflicted and had found many willing strangers to invite into his bed. “You’re not interested in having a boyfriend? Uh…or a girlfriend.”

Atsumu’s smile went tight, like he was uncomfortable and trying not to show it. “Uh, nope, still not lookin’ for girlfriends.”

“Sorry,” he mumbled. Then, “Me neither. Still.”

Atsumu nodded in acknowledgment, before he relaxed a little and leaned back on his hands. Neither of them spoke for a long moment. Kageyama tried not to stare at Atsumu in hopes of figuring out what he might be thinking. He was going to announce his departure when Atsumu spoke: “Hey, Tobio-kun.”

“Yes?”

“D’you wanna do this again?”

Kageyama stared. “You mean have sex?”

“Yep.” He exhaled. “Since we’re both single ’n all. It’s like friends with benefits.”

“Are we even friends?”

“S’an expression,” Atsumu said. “But we can also be just friends, if ya want.”

Kageyama could only blink and fiddle with a loose string on his shirt cuff. In spite of having known him since high school, Kageyama had never thought that he was close enough to Atsumu to be called a friend. Just a senior in his sport. Hearing Atsumu suggest first that they move past that and be friends made him feel wanted. Where he’d been confused by such advances before, this time, he wanted to reciprocate. That was how it had been between them from the start, hadn’t it? Trading techniques in volleyball, secrets for secrets, pleasure for pleasure.

“Okay. Friends.” He smiled a little. “We can also be…the other kind of friends, too.”

Atsumu cracked a smile back at him for that. He reached for Kageyama before pausing. Was he waiting to see if Kageyama would move away? Kageyama leaned his head into his touch, and was pleased when Atsumu ruffled his hair.

“Not as much of a goody two-shoes as I kept sayin’, huh?”

“I never was,” he complained. “You were just a bully.”

“Who says I’m not anymore?”

Kageyama smirked. “If you’re still bullying your juniors, then you need to spend more time on your serves.”

“Ha, is that right?”

Atsumu’s hand moved down from his hair to his neck, and he squeezed him by the nape. Kageyama shivered and let Atsumu kiss him again. He pushed Kageyama down onto his back on the bed and undid all of his hard work in getting dressed again. It was a long time after that before Kageyama would leave for the night. He didn’t think then that he would visit Atsumu six more times before his return trip to Tokyo.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading to the end! I don't really know what to say other than that I didn't meant to write about so much sex and then ended up writing about a lot of it. Ah well. I don't have anything further to say than that Tobio-kun's going to suffer but he's going to be happy about it.
> 
> Title of the story is from "Electric" by the princes themselves, SHINee. Their album "The Story of Light" is the audio moodboard of this little series.


End file.
